


Share a Coke with me, dammit!

by orphan_account



Series: Stories of Unrequited Love [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Unrequited Love (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Armin told him that he started working part-time in a Coke factory to pass time, Eren decided to utilize that to his advantage.</p>
<p>Based on <a href="http://l-e-v-i-ackerman.tumblr.com/post/131401351729/can-someone-please-draw-or-edit-eren-giving-this">this post from Tumblr</a>.</p>
<p>Cuz I can't really draw anything that isn't stick people I wrote a thing, tee-hee. "^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share a Coke with me, dammit!

The first time was when Eren had approached him after the last of both their afternoon classes due to the fact that this semester, Levi and Eren had two classes together. Eren had another class later in the night which caused him to just stay on campus more often than not to wait the start of that class out; it later gave him the opportunity to lounge around the gym and watch Levi play volleyball.

The brunette had promised his petite, blonde best friend that he would pay him as much as Armin wanted him to for all the Coke’s he’d made him steal from the factory where he worked part-time at however, the sapphire-eyed embodiment of angelic goodness and charity only waved him off and said it was okay. It was when he practically rolled on the floor laughing because of the reason Eren needed a Coke bottle with “Share a Coke with Levi” written at the back. He’d even requested a matching bottle of Coke with “Share a Coke with Eren” to give to Levi just because he was a ‘persistent little shit.’ Of course Eren had been a flustered, fidgety and furious little thing that looked like someone anyone wouldn’t want to mess with but he managed to swallow up his embarrassment and actually go up to his long-time crush… where he was indirectly yet very painfully rejected, again.

Levi had always been precisely that snarky, little ball of pure, unfiltered and blunt… Levi-ness for as long as Eren had known him; had they been friends since their second year of high school. Ever since the second semester of when they were freshmen, they’d been dubbed the weird pair out of their group of friends because of Eren obviously liking Levi more than a friend and Levi obviously rejecting him. Yet, it was the kind of entertainment they needed whenever they were gathered together.

A few days after that, the Coke bottle Eren showed when he once again walked up to Levi during one of his breaks had “Share a Coke with Your Crush” with a matching bottle of “Share a Coke at the Gym.”

“Shouldn’t you be giving that to Mikasa or something? Oh, and I was just leaving so that isn’t exactly relevant anymore,” was how Eren was rejected that time.

That night, he decided to just ask Armin for more free Coke because he had absolutely no shame and got drunk on it.

 

{---}

 

It was a Thursday, and just when Levi was counting down the milliseconds as to when exactly Eren was going to suddenly, not-so-subtly stumble through the doors with another pair of Coke bottles in his hands did a timid and hesitant mop of golden blonde hair peek through the doors.

“Armin?” And in one swift movement, the tiny mushroom of a person that the blonde hair belonged to popped up from behind the door.

“Oh, uh. Hey, Levi!” He greeted with a smile, “did I miss him again?”

Levi shook his head at that.

“No, he’s only started packing his stuff just now.” As if on cue, a much taller blonde appeared from the locker room with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

“Oi! You’re just in time. The little mushroom here was looking for you.” It was around a quarter past seven and usually, most people on the team would already be heading home or to their night classes with the exception of Levi, Erwin, Mike and Moblit.

As soon as Armin saw Erwin, he instantly brightened and ran up to him, shoulder bag bouncing, and embraced him. It lasted for a few moments so the raven felt awkward and cleared his throat – even more awkwardly so.

“Sorry.” The smaller blonde mumbled. It was actually a subject their group of friends laughed about a lot, until now.

“You know, Levi, you wanted someone to hug, you could just ask Eren.” Erwin chuckled and looked at him suggestively.

“Shut the fuck up.” Levi gave him a death glare, but he should’ve known better since he’s known Erwin the longest and his gaze doesn’t even falter anymore.

“Ah, before I forget, you two must be thirsty!” Armin broke the silence by shuffling the contents of his bag audibly for what seemed like a minute before pulling out two Coke bottles and handing them out to both Levi and Erwin respectively. He also pulled out one for himself and moved to sit in one of the many chairs that had been right behind him the whole time. Armin’s bottle had “Share a Coke with The Squad” written on it and so did Erwin’s. Meanwhile, Levi’s had “Share a Coke with a Brat” on it which he guesses wasn’t accidental at all because he knew exactly who that was supposed to be.

He then resigned to sitting with the blonde couple and talking with them for a bit about their upcoming interschool match two weeks from now. However, when the two were about to leave and asked him if he wanted to go with them to the school gate, Levi simply waved them off and said they go ahead since he still had some stuff to pack and before that, he wanted to freshen up.

About fifteen minutes later, Levi was all but ready to leave when something occurred to him; he hadn’t seen Eren at all this past week. No instance where they bumped into each other during lunch and definitely no situation where Eren had visited him at the gym. It felt a bit different, but then again the bouncing, bright-eyed brat must’ve just chosen to get busy with his thesis or review for exams which were next week instead of pursuing a foul-mouthed classmate from high school who wasn’t anything if but mean to him but he still considered him a friend all those years, even someone he wanted to date.

He sighed and tossed the still-full Coke bottle from his right hand to his left, staring at it for a few seconds before finally heading home. Ironic as it was, though, just as he was going to start walking, the door creaked open, revealing a familiar mop of untameable brown hair. And get this: he also had a Coke in hand.

“What’re you doing here so late, shitty brat? Don’t you have class?”

“I came to see you, obviously.” Straightforward as ever, he said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world that should be stamped in everyone’s common sense. “I’m one Coke short today, though, since I couldn’t find another one with a good caption.”

Levi chuckled at that.

“What does it say?”

“Huh?” Eren replied, a little confused and realization only sparking in him when the raven repeated his question.

“What does it say?”

“Share a Coke with a Captain.”

Oh, that sly little blonde mushroom. It wasn’t anywhere near a coincidence after all. Levi found himself rolling his eyes and lifting his own Coke bottle for Eren to see.

“Armin…” the brunette muttered under his breath, expression morphing to one of annoyance but not even a second later, a smirk was gracing his lips.

“Share a Coke with me, then?” He asked sheepishly.

“Fucking brat.”

He decided he would let said brat have his way with him this time.

 

{---}

 

“I shared a Coke with you, what’s next?”

“How about getting some coffee together this Saturday?”

“Good one, brat.”

“You didn’t say ‘no’, though, so… That’s a ‘yes’, then?”

Levi simply rolled his eyes, yet still didn’t say ‘no’. Maybe after three years, it was time to give the insufferable brat a chance. Yes, even if in all that three years, all he was able to do was get Levi to share a Coke with him. Eren still didn’t give up on him after three years of continuous rejection and public humiliation because of it, and Levi had to give him at least a little credit for that.


End file.
